Fear
by Eloloo
Summary: Un colis qui se perd, et c'est la débâcle...


Hello! :)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un OS écrit pour le challenge n°5 de la communauté de Penguins (lien sur mon profil).  
La citation était la suivante: _How was it possible that he hadn't known?_ (Sam Carter, dans "The Lies You Feed Yourself" écrite par Annerb)  
J'espère que vous aimerez, et je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews ! :D N'oubliez pas de les signer (en gros, de vous enregistrer avant de poster), j'aime beaucoup répondre personnellement !

Merci à Ellana et Loulouche, mes deux beta lectrices adorées.

**! Pas de suite à cette fic, donc inutile de demander ;) !**

* * *

**FEAR  
**

Samantha Carter était couchée sur son lit, les mains jointes sur le ventre. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Elle était incapable de s'endormir.

Pourtant on lui avait dit que le doux bruissement de l'océan palliait au fait de se retrouver à des millions d'années lumière de tout ce qu'elle connaissait que ça avait un effet apaisant, la nuit, que ça aidait à fermer les yeux et à oublier momentanément les monstres qui rôdaient aux portes d'Atlantis.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle se disait que tout ça, c'était des foutaises. L'océan, c'était bien la journée, quand la paperasse et les divers problèmes qui survenaient dans la cité l'accaparaient elle aimait se réfugier sur les nombreux balcons surplombant cette vaste étendue d'eau qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, lorsque la charge de travail devenait trop importante. Mais la nuit, le murmure des vagues s'écrasant contre les flancs d'Atlantis ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser, comme on le lui avait pourtant affirmé. La nuit ramenait les ombres, les doutes, et l'absence. Un vide douloureux.

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement, rejeta les draps au pied du lit et se leva rapidement elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et fouilla la pièce du regard. Les deux lunes baignaient la pièce d'une clarté sourde, jetant des ombres dans chaque coin les nombreuses caisses que Sam n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déballer formaient des tas noirs sans contours précis. Où diable avait-elle rangé ce fichu li…

Son regard tomba sur l'objet, posé sur le bureau, presque noyé dans les ténèbres. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du Colonel et elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour allumer la petite lampe. Les ombres se recroquevillèrent plus loin, et Sam se sentit mieux elle s'assit et fit courir ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse de l'objet, avant de s'emparer du stylo posé près d'un petit paquet de feuilles. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt

_Sam embrassa la pièce du regard avant de se laisser choir sur le lit. Pendant un instant, son esprit et le chaos qui y régnait se perdirent dans le bruit du déluge, là dehors d'énormes gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre de sa chambre tandis qu'au loin, le tonnerre grondait. L'espace de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se sentit apaisée de constater que le temps même reflétait son humeur le ciel, bas et lourd de nuages gris, semblait vouloir continuer de déverser ses trombes d'eau pour pas mal de temps encore. Puis la réalité reprit le pas et Sam chercha avec acharnement à repousser cette mélancolie qui s'était peu à peu insinuée en elle à l'annonce de sa nouvelle affectation. Atlantis. La merveilleuse et lointaine cité des Anciens. Une partie d'elle-même frissonnait d'excitation à l'idée d'être à la tête d'une expédition telle que celle-ci et ce n'était pas les Wraith, ces monstrueuses créatures qu'on lui avait décrites comme voleuses de vie, qui l'effrayaient. Non, l'autre partie d'elle-même était terrorisée à l'idée de s'éloigner de-_

_-Carter ? _

_Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la maison, monter les escaliers et pénétrer dans la pièce. Sam sursauta et fit volte face. _

_-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai utilisé ça, j'aurais peut-être dû frapper… ?_

_Jack O'Neill brandit la petite pièce de métal, un léger sourire sur les lèvres Sam le lui rendit et quitta le lit pour venir se planter en face de lui. _

_-Si je t'ai donné cette clé, Jack, c'est que tu peux t'en servir. N'importe quand._

_Le militaire haussa les sourcils._

_-N'importe quand ? répéta-t-il en prenant l'air d'un gamin malicieux. _

_Sam acquiesça alors que son sourire s'agrandit. La clé disparut dans la poche de Jack qui désigna la pièce du regard._

_-Prête à partir ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais où perçait l'appréhension. _

_Il avait rarement vu la chambre de Carter aussi pleine de désordre d'habitude, ils s'y prenaient à deux pour mettre un bazar pareil, lorsque les soirées dans ses bras se prolongeaient en grasses matinées puis en après-midi. Ces jours-là ils n'étaient que deux au monde et ne sortaient de la chambre que pour se ravitailler et passer sous la douche. Où, immanquablement, ils se rejoignaient toujours. _

_Sam soupira._

_-Presque. J'ai dû mal à croire que demain je vivrais à des millions d'années lumière d'ici, du SGC, de… _

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux._

_-Nous ? Souffla-t-il, passant ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. _

_Il approcha son visage du sien dans une invitation silencieuse, qu'elle ne tarda pas à accepter. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors que Sam enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Jack il glissa ses mains sous son pull et elle dut quitter sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. La façon dont il allumait ce feu en elle chaque fois qu'il la touchait allait lui manquer aussi. Ce fut la dernière pensée rationnelle que Samantha Carter put formuler dans son esprit en ébullition avant que Jack n'enfouisse son visage dans son cou pour y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Il l'attira ensuite vers le lit où ils se laissèrent tomber. _

_Cette nuit-là il n'y eut pas de grands discours, rien que deux corps mus par le désespoir d'être séparés quelques heures plus tard, un empressement à profiter de chaque seconde, chaque geste, chaque souffle. Au petit matin, ils prirent un petit déjeuner à la lumière d'une aube mouillée lorsqu'il quitta la maison, Sam resta longtemps devant la fenêtre, à guetter l'endroit où il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de disparaître dans sa voiture._

_

* * *

_

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque la jeune femme mit un point final à la lettre. Elle enroula les deux feuillets, souleva le couvercle de l'objet et les y glissa. Avant de partir, Jack lui avait annoncé qu'il serait absent pour plusieurs jours et injoignable une réunion de la plus haute importance avec plusieurs chefs d'États, avait-il dit, sur un ton qui trahissait clairement son agacement. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de ce genre de rassemblement, où l'hypocrisie jouait sur tous les visages et où on serrait la main d'un homme pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos le mois suivant.

De fait, Sam avait trouvé approprié d'utiliser des moyens moins … conventionnels pour lui annoncer la _nouvelle_. Elle aurait pu soudoyer une quelconque secrétaire pour pouvoir parler à Jack mais la conversation aurait été brève et impersonnelle. Le regard de la militaire se posa sur l'objet c'était le meilleur moyen pour le lui dire.

Lorsqu'elle se recoucha, Sam se sentit étrangement apaisée, délestée d'un énorme poids elle s'endormit rapidement, bercée par le ressac des vagues.

* * *

-Ne vous en faites pas, Colonel, votre courrier arrivera à bon port. Vous avez bien indiqué le destinataire et son adresse ?

Le civil qui s'occupait du courrier sur Atlantis vérifia ce paramètre, puis reporta son attention sur Sam qui l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Très bien, parfait. Je le mets avec les autres, et le Général O'Neill l'aura au plus tard demain matin.

Tout en rejoignant son bureau, Sam s'interrogea une fois de plus sur le bien-fondé de ce « courrier ». Il était prévu que Jack n'arrive sur la Cité pour une petite visite que dans un peu plus d'une semaine un délai que la jeune femme trouvait intolérable. Elle _devait_ lui dire, et là où il se trouvait l'objet avait plus de chance qu'elle de l'atteindre… Et puis elle ne voulait pas l'alarmer en prétextant une « affaire urgente ». Alors non, se dit-elle tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, la lettre était nécessaire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clay Anderson pénétra dans la pièce réservée au stockage du courrier en sifflotant. Il s'empara du dossier du jour, l'ouvrit et vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien du sac numéro quatre qui devait partir aujourd'hui. Satisfait, il signa le feuillet, remit le dossier à sa place et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, vers les dizaines de sac en toile de jute aux numéros imprimés sur le devant. Clay perçut le bruit de la Porte en activation il se hâta de repérer le sac numéro quatre, coincé au milieu du six et du sept. Au prix d'une petite acrobatie, il parvint à en saisir les bords, mais le sac était bien trop lourd Clay jura lorsqu'il lui échappa et qu'une bonne partie de son contenu – des dizaines de lettres et de colis, se répandirent sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce après avoir replacé le courrier dans le sac numéro quatre, Clay se dit qu'il avait plutôt bien géré la situation. Il débarqua dans la salle de la Porte, vacillant légèrement sous le poids de son fardeau, et eut le loisir de sourire au Colonel Carter avant d'envoyer le courrier à des milliers d'années lumières.

Il n'avait pas vu le petit paquet de papier bulle et de kraft qui protégeaient l'objet de Samantha Carter tomber parmi les autres sacs et rester caché là, invisible jusqu'à ce que Clay le retrouve, plusieurs jours après. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas su ? Qu'il n'ait jamais appris, que l'objet et la lettre ne lui soient jamais parvenus ?

Tout en s'habillant ce matin-là, Sam se torturait à échafauder toutes sortes de possibilités qui pourraient expliquer le silence de Jack. Cela faisait quatre jours, quatre interminables jours passés à conjecturer et à imaginer. La jeune femme était passée par toutes sortes d'émotions : d'abord l'espoir, ensuite l'inquiétude, pour enfin terminer par la crainte sincère que la nouvelle l'ait… _horrifié_, au point qu'il ait décidé d'attendre de venir sur Atlantis pour lui annoncer qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt et qu'il la laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Cette crainte s'était vite trouvée mêlée à la folle espérance que la lettre ne lui était jamais parvenue et que, sa réunion terminée depuis près d'une journée, il ait décidé de ne pas la contacter et de patienter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, date de sa visite.

Sam s'observa un instant dans le miroir, arrangea sa queue de cheval puis se précipita vers les toilettes où elle rendit son dîner de la veille.

Après un petit déjeuner frugal pendant lequel on lui demanda plusieurs fois si elle se sentait bien – elle devait vraiment faire peur à voir, s'était-elle dit tout en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse de café -, Sam se retrouva dans la salle de la Porte, baignée d'une clarté bleue alors qu'elle se préparait à embarquer pour M6X-459. Les autochtones de cette planète avaient émis le souhait de rencontrer « le grand chef », lorsque Sheppard et son équipe avaient parlé de devenir alliés ; Sam se demandait quelle serait leur réaction lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte qu'en lieu et place de « grand chef », ils avaient droit à une femme pâle comme la mort et tenant à peine debout.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'autre côté, elle fut accueillie par une agréable fraîcheur qui la revigora un peu pendant près d'une heure, elle s'évertua à convaincre le leader du village – un homme grand et bâti comme un joueur de rugby, dont le visage taillé à la serpe et le regard d'acier inspiraient malgré tout la douceur et la confiance – qu'une alliance serait profitable à leurs deux peuples. Elle eut à peine le temps de sceller leur nouvelle amitié d'une poignée de main que le bourdonnement des darts envahit le ciel clair de ce début de journée alors qu'elle courrait vers la Porte tout en hurlant aux habitants de suivre l'équipe du Major Edwards à travers le vortex, elle fut brusquement coupée de la réalité par un des rayons de téléportation qui balayaient la planète à la recherche de proies humaines. En un instant tout s'arrêta le bruit insupportable des Darts qui déferlaient telle une nuée d'insectes, les cris des villageois terrifiés, les tirs incessants des armes de l'équipe d'Edwards, l'odeur de poudre qui envahissait progressivement la prairie qui s'étendait au pied de la Porte… Tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Lorsqu'il émergea du vortex, Jack O'Neill détesta la façon dont les souvenirs de cet endroit refirent surface dans son esprit : brutalement et sans même qu'il n'ait cherché à se les remémorer. Il avança au centre de la salle de la Porte pour saluer les militaires et les civils rassemblés pour sa venue, tandis que la délégation qui le suivait était dirigée vers leurs quartiers lorsque John Sheppard vint se planter devant lui, dans une attitude guindée de militaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il sut que quelque chose clochait. C'était dans l'air, dans la tension qui étouffait la pièce, dans la façon de se tenir des gens autour de lui. C'était écrit sur le visage de Sheppard.

-Général O'Neill…

-Allez droit au but, Sheppard. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Colonel planta son regard dans celui de Jack ce qu'il y lut ne fit qu'accentuer la culpabilité qui l'écrasait.

-Les Wraith ont capturé le Colonel Carter.

Le visage de Jack O'Neill se décomposa et pendant quelques secondes il resta cloué sur place, incapable de bouger, comme s'il attendait de se réveiller là-bas, sur Terre, et de se rendre compte que tout ça n'avait pas lieu, ne _pouvait pas_ avoir lieu.

Puis il sembla se ressaisir et ses traits reflétèrent une détermination nouvelle il faillit bousculer Sheppard lorsqu'il se rua vers les escaliers pour atteindre l'armurerie, John sur les talons. Alors qu'il remontait la fermeture de la tac veste puis chargeait son P-90, John ressentit le besoin de lui résumer brièvement les événements.

-Mon équipe et moi avons établi un contact positif avec les habitants de cette planète. Le leader du village semblait prêt à négocier une alliance, on s'en était fait de bons amis. Ensuite ils ont voulu rencontrer le Colonel Carter et c'est l'équipe du Major Edwards qui l'a accompagnée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que les Wraith débarquent. Seuls deux des hommes d'Edwards sont parvenus à rentrer, avec quelques habitants du village.

Jack perçut le poids de la culpabilité dans les paroles de John il fit quelques pas en direction du jeune homme.

-Il n'y a rien que vous auriez pu faire, Sheppard, commença-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du militaire face à lui. Vous n'étiez pas là, et même si vous l'aviez été, rien ne dit que vous auriez pu vous en sortir.

-Laissez-moi venir avec vous, Général.

Jack l'observa, comme s'il considérait sa proposition. Mais sa décision était déjà prise.

-Colonel, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici pour faire tourner cette Cité. Et vous êtes ce quelqu'un.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre Jack O'Neill venait de lui réitérer sa confiance la plus totale, comme lui ne doutait pas qu'il allait ramener Samantha Carter. Vivante.

* * *

Lorsque Sam émergea de l'inconscience, elle eut un moment de flottement total pendant lequel elle fut incapable de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle dérivait dans l'incertitude la plus complète, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle et faire affluer les souvenirs. Une seconde plus tard ils déferlèrent, et pendant un instant ce fut une désagréable terreur qui s'empara de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'enfouir quelque part, loin au fond d'elle-même, et qu'elle ne commence à analyser son environnement.

La première information qui lui parvint fut celle que lui envoya son corps, totalement paralysé. Un grognement de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se traînait vers un des murs de la cellule elle parvint à s'y adosser et parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était seule, alors que plusieurs dizaines de personnes avaient été capturées en même temps qu'elle où étaient-ils ? Tout ce que Sam parvenait à entendre était sa respiration rapide et saccadée elle la bloqua un instant pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce fut peine perdue, et en d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu se croire seule, complètement seule dans ce vaisseau qui semblait totalement vide. Le manque cruel d'informations l'empêchait de mettre sur pied ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de plan tout ce dont Sam était à peu près sûre était le fait que le vaisseau ne bougeait pas, du moins le supposait-elle étant donné qu'elle n'entendait pas le bourdonnement étouffé des moteurs.

Progressivement, les sensations de son corps revinrent et la jeune femme parvint à se mettre debout. Elle clopina jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule – qui ressemblaient à une toile d'araignée gigantesque – et sonda l'obscurité qui s'étendait au-delà de sa cage. Pas question de crier pour attirer l'attention de ses geôliers qu'ils la laissent pourrir ici le plus longtemps possible et peut-être qu'elle réussirait à sortir et à retrouver la terre ferme. Comment était la question qui tournoyait à n'en plus finir dans l'esprit de Sam.

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures – qui lui parurent des jours entiers – avant qu'elle ne perçoive des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient rapidement de la cellule. La toile d'araignée qui fermait la cage se scinda en deux et se rétracta dans le mur, pour laisser apparaître une Wraith, qui fouilla la pièce du regard avant de repérer Sam, assise dans un coin, dans le relatif abri des ténèbres. Lorsque la militaire posa le regard sur la créature qui se tenait face à elle, la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle en reprenant conscience menaça de l'envahir à nouveau Sam lutta pour la faire taire et se leva pour faire face à la Gardienne.

-Enfin vous daignez mettre un pied ici, commença-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage mangé d'ombres de la Wraith. Ça fait des heures que je-

-Inutile de vous montrer offusquée, vous cachez très mal votre peur.

Sam déglutit. Percée à jour.

La Wraith fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme et les ombres se déplacèrent, révélant ses traits instinctivement, la militaire recula, geste qui fit apparaître un rictus sur les lèvres rouges de la créature.

Ce n'était pas tant son aspect physique qui éveillait une peur difficilement contrôlable en Sam c'était ce qui émanait de cette… cette _chose_ qui se dressait devant elle. Une horreur abyssale, une cruauté et une _faim_ insatiable, une absence totale d'humanité et un désir immense, Sam pouvait le sentir, de poser sa main sur sa poitrine et d'aspirer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie de son corps. Ses yeux, tels ceux d'un serpent, la fixait comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire animal sa longue robe blanche qu'on aurait dit faite de soie traînait à ses pieds, de sorte que lorsqu'elle se déplaçait elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol, tel un fantôme.

-Où sont les autres ? Articula la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas détourner le regard de celui de sa geôlière.

-Ils sont déjà loin, siffla-t-elle alors que son sourire disparaissait. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la guerre avec les Réplicateurs nous a affaiblis et parfois divisés, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gâcher nos précieuses récoltes ou de garder des humains pour notre gourmandise…

La façon dont elle prononça le mot « humain » tira à Sam une grimace de dégoût. Le rire rauque et sinistre de la Wraith résonna dans la cellule.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

De nouveau, la Gardienne avança vers la militaire qui cette fois, au prix d'un effort considérable, ne bougea pas.

-Vous êtes… spéciale, répondit la Wraith en faisant un pas de plus. Vous avez quelque chose de plus que les autres.

A nouveau ce rictus affamé alors qu'elle dévorait Sam du regard cette dernière ne comprenait rien à ce que cette créature racontait. Spéciale ? En quoi l'était-elle ?

La réponse vint lorsqu'elle vit le regard de la Gardienne quitter le sien pour descendre un peu plus bas ; une réponse qui acheva de réveiller la terreur tapie au fond des entrailles de Sam qui sentit son cœur s'affoler et cogner à ses oreilles.

Les yeux de serpent de la Wraith venaient de se poser sur son ventre.

* * *

Après le départ de la créature, Sam retourna se terrer dans un coin d'ombres il lui fallut du temps pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal et faire refluer la peur panique qui avait déferlé en elle lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que la Wraith entendait par « spéciale ». Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

La Gardienne ne lui avait rien laissé ni arme, bien sûr, ni même un couteau qui lui aurait permis de trafiquer le système d'ouverture de la cellule. Sans outils, elle n'irait nulle part.

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures de plus avant que la Wraith ne revienne Sam avait perdu toute notion du temps. S'était-il écoulé un jour, deux, peut-être trois ? La faim et la soif commençaient cruellement à se faire sentir, et la jeune femme en vint à se demander si son « hôte » n'allait pas tout simplement la laisser mourir ici.

Mais lorsqu'elle revint, la Gardienne avait manifestement d'autres projets en tête.

Jack O'Neill éprouvait une grisante sensation d'il ne savait trop quoi en pilotant ce jumper.

Un mélange d'excitation et de liberté, une intense impression d'avoir _deux esprits_. L'un pensait à Carter, et l'autre volait.

Droit sur ce croiseur Wraith.

Le militaire jugea qu'il serait peut-être temps de disparaître pour un temps presque aussitôt, le Jumper activa l'occulteur et ils se dirigèrent droit dans les entrailles du vaisseau, utilisant un des canaux qui permettaient au Darts de sortir pour perpétrer leurs monstrueuses récoltes.

Lorsque Jack et les Marines recrutés pour l'occasion s'infiltrèrent plus avant dans le croiseur, ils furent surpris de ne se voir opposer que peu de résistance quelques guerriers Wraith se tenaient aux points stratégiques et malgré qu'ils aient failli se faire capturer plusieurs fois, ils progressèrent sans trop d'encombres, aidés du détecteur de signes de vie. Jack était en train de se dire que tout ça était un peu trop facile et qu'ils allaient tôt au tard tomber sur un os, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très certainement perdus. La lumière de son P-90 balayait le sol et les murs de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, dédale inextricable qui les perdait toujours un peu plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire le relatif silence qui les enveloppait.

* * *

_Elle va cesser d'exister…A l'instant où je me nourrirai de toi, cette vie que tu portes retournera au néant… _

La voix résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Toujours les mêmes mots, cette même idée que la Gardienne faisait tourbillonner dans son esprit et qui annihilait la moindre tentative de résistance que Sam tentait d'opposer à cette torture psychologique. Au début, la voix de la Wraith emplissait la cellule de menaces que Sam s'était efforcée d'ignorer mais après quelques minutes, elle s'était comme infiltrée dans sa tête, passant outre toutes les barrières que la militaire dressait devant elle. Jusqu'à s'insinuer au plus profond d'elle-même et la convaincre que cette vie qui grandissait en elle allait tout simplement cesser d'exister à l'instant où la Gardienne la toucherait. Acculée contre le mur, la tête entre les mains dans une vaine tentative de faire taire cette voix gutturale qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe, Sam hurla, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette terreur, cette promesse de mort dont sa tortionnaire l'empoisonnait.

…_Mourir… Je vais me délecter de _sa_ vie autant que de la tienne. Il ne restera rien de toi, personne ne viendra te chercher… _

La voix enflait, envahissait chaque recoin de l'esprit de Sam. Elle l'hypnotisait, la poussait au bord de ce gouffre sans fond, toujours plus loin. Dans tout ce marasme, une pensée se détacha et vint flotter à la surface.

_Comment est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas su… ? Il aurait dû savoir… _

La voix rit, un rire cruel, maléfique. Et l'emporta de nouveau.

Jusqu'aux portes de la folie.

* * *

Jack ouvrait la voie, les quatre Marines sur les talons. Le cri résonnait encore à ses oreilles et à chaque pas, son cœur s'affolait un peu plus. Qu'allait-il trouver au bout de ce couloir qui lui semblait interminable ?

Un guerrier Wraith se dressa soudain devant eux Jack eut à peine le temps de se demander d'où il sortait qu'un rayon paralysant le manqua de quelques centimètres à peine et s'écrasa contre le mur, derrière lui. Deux des marines firent feu, et le Wraith s'écroula.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus avant, le couloir prenait brusquement fin et s'ouvrait sur une cellule.

A travers les barreaux, la scène qui se jouait sembla s'étirer à l'infini.

Une Wraith força Sam à se redresser et la maintint contre le mur, alors que son bras se levait dans un élan pour la lui arracher la vie.

En une seconde, Jack avait la Gardienne dans sa ligne de mire. L'unique balle qu'il tira vint se loger dans la tête de la créature, la tuant sur le coup.

Avant de s'écrouler, Sam eut le temps d'apercevoir Jack poser du C4 sur le système d'ouverture de la porte une voix familière parvint à la militaire, remplaçant celle qui avait failli la perdre. Une voix à laquelle elle s'accrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

* * *

La nuit enveloppait lentement la cité l'agitation de la journée s'estompait pour laisser la place à une relative quiétude.

Assis sur le lit de Sam, Jack attendait.

Pour tuer le temps, il promenait son regard à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur la photo encadrée de Cassandra ou sur les caisses empilées que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore défaites. Sur la table de chevet trônait un autre cadre un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Jack. Il se souvenait très bien de cette photo : environ un mois avant que Sam ne soit affectée ici, sur Atlantis, ils s'étaient tous deux promenés dans un parc de Colorado Springs. C'était un gosse qui avait pris le cliché, et bien qu'il soit un peu flou, le sourire de la jeune femme illuminait la photographie.

Jack fut tiré du passé par le chuintement des portes qui laissèrent apparaître Sam elle tenait un paquet de papier kraft qu'elle posa sur le bureau avant d'allumer la lampe, qui jeta une flaque de lumière sur la petite table.

-Hey, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Hey.

Il l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes.

-Je voulais rester avec toi à l'infirmerie mais j'ai été jeté dehors, reprit Jack, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Sam sourit contre son épaule avant de se soustraite à son étreinte.

-C'est… c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne pas te laisser rester, Jack.

Un air sincèrement étonné se peignit sur le visage du militaire.

-Il y a une raison à ça.

-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu es restée près d'une heure et demie à te faire examiner sous toutes les coutures ?

De nouveau, un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Sam avant de s'évanouir. Jack crut qu'il allait devenir cinglé à force d'attendre et de ne pas savoir. L'expression sur son visage ne l'aidait pas, et il ne put déterminer que ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui annoncer était bon ou mauvais. Ou même très très mauvais.

-C'est à cause de ça, oui. Je…

Elle fut sur le point de lui avouer mais se ravisa.

-J'ai passé deux heures à écrire ça alors je préfère que tu la lises, plutôt qu'elle parte à la poubelle.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et s'empara du paquet avant de le lui tendre. Ce même paquet qui s'était perdu et que Clay, infiniment désolé, avait fini par lui apporter alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

Ôtant le papier bulle, Jack fit apparaître une urne en terre cuite peinte d'un bleu clair, ornée de délicates arabesques sculptées autour la poterie. Un couvercle la refermait.

-C'est magnifique Sam.

-C'est du bleu de jade je crois, expliqua-t-elle en effleurant l'objet. On me l'a offerte lors d'une mission. Il y a hum… quelque chose, dedans.

A l'intérieur de la poterie, Jack découvrit deux feuillets enroulés il les déroula et commença sa lecture.

Sam l'observait, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, le moindre changement dans son expression et lorsqu'il leva brusquement la tête vers elle, ayant apparemment atteint le passage le plus important, elle ne put deviner ce qu'il ressentait tant les émotions semblaient se bousculer sur son visage.

-Tu… C'est sérieux ? demanda-t-il, regrettant aussitôt ces paroles stupides.

-Ça l'est, confirma Sam avec un demi-sourire. Je suis enceinte.

Le simple fait de le dire à voix haute la bouleversa. Jack resta silencieux un instant, incapable de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui traduiraient exactement ce qu'il éprouvait.

-Tu te souviens de cette nuit, avant que je parte ?

Bien sûr … Cette nuit-là, happés par l'urgence de se toucher une dernière fois, ils en avaient oublié les précautions élémentaires.

-J'étais tellement préoccupée par le fait de venir ici et… j'ai complètement oublié de prendre ma…

-Sam.

Jack semblait être sorti de sa torpeur et entraîna la jeune femme sur le lit où ils s'assirent.

-Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de se demander qui est responsable ou qui ne l'est pas. Il est là et c'est le principal, non ?

Le visage du militaire semblait étrangement apaisé, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres il passa son bras autour de la taille de Sam.

-Tu penses qu'on… qu'on peut ? Je veux dire…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et je pense qu'on peut. Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Sam n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir lorsqu'elle répondit que oui, elle en crevait d'envie.

-Cette créature, elle ne t'a pas blessée au moins ?

-Non, enfin si, mais pas physiquement.

-Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire Jack. Elle a essayé de me convaincre que j'allais… que nous allions mourir. C'était une sensation terrifiante. Cette voix dans ma tête…

-C'est terminé maintenant, murmura-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Et puis …

Jack se leva et alla éteindre la lumière du bureau.

-Je suis là, et tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, Carter.

Dans la semi-obscurité, il put apercevoir son sourire.

* * *

**Notes de fin**: Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, cette histoire se déroule en grande partie sur Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase plus généralement ; j'ai délibérément choisi de classer cette histoire dans SG1, pour la simple et bonne raison que le ship, c'est Sam et Jack, et aussi parce que j'ai écris cette histoire du point de vue de Sam qui quitte le SGC pour Atlantis. Bref, choix personnel xD


End file.
